


Demanding

by cloud2443



Series: A Cloudy Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud2443/pseuds/cloud2443
Summary: With one goal in mind Satsuki is determined to live up to her title as the smartest student at Namimori Middle. She isn't going to let a childhood friend's recent discovery of being the heir to a mafia empire, or a scary prefects strange fixation get in her way.





	1. What!

**Ep 1: What?! I'm a Tenth-Generation Mafia Boss**

"Honey, Rui is terrorizing that Sawada boy again."

Rolling her eyes, Satsuki finished putting her hair into a ponytail before moving to get her shoes on. She knew her mom wanted her to stop Rui, but Tsuna could survive a few more seconds. With her bag on her back and her shoes on, she pushed open the door.

"RAWR I WILL TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO THAT I LIKE HER!" A blur of movement flew past her, the wind from the force making her shield her face from the wind.

"What the…" She ignored Rui pawing at her leg as she looked out the gate to see Tsuna running away in only his underwear.

"Ciao-su." Looking around for the source, Satsuki looked down to the ground to see a child in a suit and fedora.

"Hello, and who are you?" She asked, kneeling down at his level.

"I'm dame Tsuna's new tutor." He said, "Reborn."

Raising a brow she didn't bother asking him how a toddler could be a tutor, she needed to get to school. "Well hopefully you can help him get better grades." She smiled at him, "Now excuse me I need to be getting to school."

The disciplinary committee has been very adamant about tardies recently and she wanted to avoid those thugs as long as she could.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ep 2: The End of the School?!**

The ill tempered transfer student was suddenly her responsibility. After the way he treated Tsuna in class she wanted nothing to do with him but sensei had insisted. "Gokudera-kun, sensei asked me help you get caught up in class."

"Tch, I don't need your help woman."

Her eye twitched, he wasn't even looking at her, why the girls were so taken by him was beyond her. "Don't be an so stubborn." She sighed, "You just got here," she put her notebooks for each class down on his desk. "Look over these notes and return them when you're done."

"Whatever."

Rolling her eyes she went back to her desk. What a stubborn personality.

After class she was sitting in the library when loud explosions from outside caught her attention. Looking out the window she saw Tsuna, Reborn and Gokudera, the latter having lit dynamite in his hands.

Brown eyes widened as she watched Tsuna run away from the blasts. What the hell, why did Reborn have a gun? Why was Yamamoto there? WHY WAS TSUNA IN HIS UNDERWEAR AGAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but I began to write this when I decided to rewatch the anime, and for every episode I wrote a chapter, usually at the same time. I hope this will make you watch the show as you read! Updates will be daily!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ep 3: Electric Shock! Cooking of Love and Fear!**

By the time she finished plating her cake everyone had long disappeared, most of her classmate wanted to give their cakes to Yamamoto or Gokudera but she wasn't sure who she would give hers to. It's not like there was a boy she liked or wanted to impress.

The halls were quiet on her journey and when she turned the corner she ran into someone, but managed to save the plate.

"Sorry, I wasn't-" Brown eyes met narrowed grey and she felt every muscle in her freeze. "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!"

"What are you doing in the halls herbivore, you should be in class."

"I-I was ju-just getting back from ho-home ec." She held out the cake as if it would explain everything.

He looked at her, then the cake before snatching it from her hands. "Get to class before I bite you to death!"

"H-Hai!"

_Why did he have to be so scary!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ep 4: Ayee! A Girl's Feelings!**

Satsuki pushed the door to Tsuna's room, "Sorry to interrupt."

"Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Reborn-san asked me to come help you with some homework."

Hope flared in Tsuna's eyes, "Satsuki-chan is the smartest person in our year, she should be able to solve it!"

"Tch," Gokudera glared at her, "We'll see about that."

"Don't be so rude Gokudera-kun!"

Satsuki smiled and introduced herself to the girl who had spoken up, Haru.

Looking over the problem she tried to figure it out but immediately realized it was too much for her. It was one of those problems that teachers threw in there that were too many levels higher than what everyone was used to.

"Sorry, this is beyond me." She smiled bashfully.

"Then there's no hope!" Tsuna cried.

"Smartest person my ass." Gokudera sneered, but she pretended not to hear.

"Why don't we ask an adult?" Haru suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel, like with everyone, Gokudera is like bitch the boss should rely only on me. A bit of jealousy, a bit of rivalry, that's their relationship


	5. Chapter 5

**Ep 5: The Head Prefect's Amusement**

"What are you still doing in school Herbivore?" Satsuki almost dropped the books in her arms at  _his_  voice.

She turned around and clutched the books to her chest like a lifeline. "Hi-Hibari-san! Sorry I was doing some research on…" She trailed off on the impatient look in his eyes. "I'll le-leave now!"

"Research on what?" The question stopped her in her tracks and she swallowed painfully. He was going to bite her to death wasn't he. This was just him leading up to it, she should've just left when the bell rang. "Don't make me repeat myself herbivore."

Flinching she nodded furiously. "So-Sorry Hibari-san, I was researching feudal era laws." She held out one of the books she had in her hands, hoping it would keep her unbitten.

"Hm." He took the book from her and looked it over before turning his narrow grey eyes in her, "Why?"

"Hi-History class project."

"Hm." When he turned to leave she visibly relaxed, and when he disappeared around the corner she grabbed her things and hurried off of campus. No way was she going to push her luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Hibari reading a lot in the endings and sometimes in the show and I began to wonder what could he be reading?
> 
> In dialogue during the arcobaleno tests, he somehow knew what a feudal era weapon was, even saying he'd never seen one before. I can see him reading up laws, history and weapons stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ep 6: Ni-Hao Gyoza Fist**

"Thank you for the help." Makoto grinned, "My mom is going to kill me if I don't pass the next test. I think she was even saying saying she'll ship me back to live with my uncle in the country."

"I know how you feel," Her parents were often on her about getting good grades too. Though it helped her form her goals, get good grades, get into a good high school, get good grades, get into a good college, get good grades, get a nice job. Everything else would take a back seat to that.

They came to the street where they would separate, "I'll text you when I'm done at home, we can meet here again before heading to the cafe."

Nodding at her classmate, Satsuki began to walk home. She was going to change into comfortable clothing and grab a quick snack before meeting up with Makoto.

"Everyone run for it!"

_Tsuna?_

"Let go, let go!"

_Haru?_

Before she even had time to wonder what was happening a loud explosion reached her ears and the force pushed her flat on her back.

_What the…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ep 7: Extreme! A Fiery Older Brother**

"Hold it in…"

Peeking over the fence, Satsuki saw the toddler, Lambo, hanging off of a tree, crying loudly.

"Are you okay Lambo-chan?" She had seem him at Tsuna's house before.

"Lambo-san is okay, Lambo-san isn't crying because he's stuck in a tree."

Smiling, she made her way towards him, "Can I help you get down Lambo-san?"

His cries softened to sniffles as he looked at her, "Lambo-san will allow it."

She helped untangle him from the tree and pulled out a candy from her bag. "Here Lambo-chan."

"You're nice." He took the candy from her hands, "Lambo-san will let you be one of his lackeys!"

"Wow, really."

He nodded, "I am the great Lambo-san, what is your name?"

"Satsuki Nakamura."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ep 8: The Experienced Boss Had Love for His Family**

"Yo, Satsuki-chan!" The brown haired girl jumped slightly at the sudden noise and turned to find Yamamoto and Gokudera running towards her.

"Hey."

"Oi woman have you seen the tenth anywhere?" Gokudera snapped at her.

"Now, now Gokudera you can ask Satsuki-chan nicely."

"No, is something wrong?" Gokudera seemed more angry than usual, and Yamamoto looked slightly worried.

"It's none of your business woman!" The bomber took off again, muttering, "Waste of time." Under his breath.

Yamamoto offered her an apologetic look before taking off after Gokudera.

She frowned at Gokudera's retreating back, "Jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gokudera but in the beginning of the show he was a little shit!
> 
> My favorite line in the show is from his little shit days and it was, "I don't trust anyone older than me!"
> 
> I wanna write a story with him, but he's so hard for me to write for!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ep 9: Life-Shortening Skullitis**

"Man why do I have cleaning duty today." Makoto whined.

"Did you have plans?" Satsuki asked.

"No, but I was going to watch the baseball team practice today," The girl smiled dreamily as she leaned against the broom, "Yamamoto-kun is so dreamy." She didn't reply, just continued to wipe the door down and that wasn't the right choice. "How about you Satsuki-chan, do you have a type?"

"A type? I'm not really looking at boys right now, I want to get through school first."

Makoto huffed, "Come on, you have to have an idea of what kind of guy you want."

Satsuki thought about it for a second and shrugged "I want someone reliable, and responsible."

"Boo, that's boring." Makoto pulled her over to the window, overlooking the baseball field where practice was happening. "Look at Yamamoto-kun." She pointed at the tall figure with the bat, "He's nice, reliable and willing to have fun. I can see him being spontaneous, and maybe even having a bit of serious streak."

"Yes, but Yamamoto-kun is a bit of an airhead. He would think you asking him out is the same as hanging out as friends."

"Then how about Gokudera-kun?" She continued, "He's smart, loyal, a foreigner, good looking and a bad boy. He is the definition of cool!"

Satsuki cringed at her friends description of the hothead. "No."

"Hm, well Sawada isn't really cool or reliable. How about Hibari-san?"

Ripping away from Makoto's grasp she turned to stare at the girl incredulously. "What the he-"

"Believe it or not there is a small fan club for him." Makoto looked around then leaned in closer and whispered, "Some girls thing he is handsome under the thick crust of evil on him."

"Oh god."

"But imagine-"

This was a pointless conversation and she interrupted her friend before she started quoting romance dramas at her. "Makoto you need to think less of boys and do more studying or your mom isn't going to let you go out ever."

"You're so mean Satsuki-chan, how are you ever going to find a boyfriend?"

"I have a while to figure it out, now hurry up and finish sweeping so we can go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe that in anime land Namimori that Hibari does not have a fan club of girls that want to be bitten!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ep 10: The Exploding Lunch Box**

Satsuki returned the books she had gotten from the library and was walking down the hall when she heard very familiar voices. Peeking into the empty classroom she found Lambo standing by the window talking to Tsuna and the rest of his friends.

Smiling she walked over, "Lambo-chan."

"Satsuki!" Lambo jumped into her arms, "Do you have any candy? Lambo-san completed his first errand today!"

"Really!" She pet his head, "You're a good boy aren't you, but I didn't know you did. How about next time I'll bring you one, no I'll bring you two!" He giggled as she fussed over him a bit more before placing him down on the windowsill again.

"Sh-She did it." Gokudera looked like he was going to cry.

"Did what?" She asked, eyeing the boys, Reborn and...Kangaroo questionably.

"You are now Tsuna's right hand man." Reborn answered.

She could feel the daggers Gokudera was glaring at her and she quickly backed up, "I don't need that, please give it to Gokudera-kun." With that she said a quick goodbye and left. She did not want to be Gokudera's rival in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the episode where they're looking for a babysitter for Lambo, but to get Gokudera to participate, Reborn said the winner would get the title of Right Hand Man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ep 11: The Gyoza Buns of Love and Death**

"The bride of the Vongola?" Satsuki had heard them use the word Vongola before. Like Yamamoto she thought it was part of whatever game they were playing but recently she was starting to believe it was less and less of a game. Especially when Reborn stood at her bedroom window asking if she had any interest in becoming the Vongola tenths bride.

"It's a great honor Satsuki-chan."

"I think I might have to pass Reborn-san, I don't have any plans for marriage until after college."

He had left after, leaving her wondering why Reborn needed marriage candidates.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ep 12: Masters Training**

"Hibari-san!" The edge of the counter dug into her back as she tried to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. "Ca-can I help you?"

His eyes moved from her to the food on display behind her. "Get me a number two Herbivore."

She watched with wide eyes as he turned around and walked to a table in the corner of the room. Why did he have to come to the same restaurant as her. Her parents took the night off to spend the day together and she was given the okay to eat out that night.

Nevertheless, she wanted to stay un-bitten this weekend and proceeded to order the prefects dinner alongside her own. She waited by the pick up window for the five minutes it took to prepare their meals before she headed to his table.

The immediate space around Hibari was empty, trays of unfinished food still steaming on their unoccupied tables. Everyone had been smarter, and faster than her and had ran.

With surprisingly steady hands she placed his bowl in front of him. "Here you go Hibari-san."

Grey eyes narrowed on her, "Sit down." Her mouth suddenly felt dry but she found her body obeying. "Hm." He began to eat and she hesitantly followed suit.

She finished her ramen in record time, expecting a stomach ache soon as a result.

"We-Well I'm done Hibari-san, I sh-should go home now."

He stopped eating and turned narrow grey eyes at her. "Don't hover herbivore, go straight home or I'll bite you to death."

"Of-of course!" She got up too fast and slammed her knee against the table sending some of Hibari's broth to spill on the table. She froze as he glared at her. "I'm so-sorry Hibari-san!" She quickly grabbed some napkins and began to clean the mess but he placed one cold hand over hers.

"Leave."

She never left a building so fast in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ep 13: New Spring!**

"Oh right Satsuki-chan, you haven't met Dino-san yet." Tsuna said, before introducing her to the handsome blond man.

"A pleasure to meet you Satsuki-chan." The blond sent her a smile that almost made her swoon but she just had to look past him to the scarier looking guys in black suits standing behind him to avoid that.

Was this mafia game that Tsuna and the others went on about really a game. She was beginning to have her doubts.

"You too Dino-san. I didn't realize Tsuna had so many foreign friends."

Tsuna tried to laugh it off, but she had known him long enough to recognize his weak attempt at an explanation. "Well my dad's originally from Italy."

"That's enough chit chat, it's time to start the event." Reborn said, "It will be the Vongola family versus the Chiavarone family."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ep 14: First Date!? Hell's Zoo**

"What the hell are you talking about woman!" Gokudera growled, "Nessie is definitely real!"

"There is no way a dinosaur can be living under a lake that small and hope to remain anonymous!"

"There have been hundreds of sightings!" He argued, "And the lake is bigger than you think!"

"Right by people who have no evidence of what they saw? Do people in Ireland not have phones or camera?"

"Fine then what about Bigfoot!"

When Reborn had suggested she go to the Zoo she didn't expect to see Gokudera there. Somehow they ended up looking through the place together and one look at the crocodiles there had sent them down the road of myths and legends.

"There would be more evidence of bipedal ape/human species if they were running around in the woods returning mating calls to so called hunters."

"You-" He looked ready to blow his top off but realization dawned on his face an a smug smile crossed his lips. She didn't like it. "How do you know so much about this stuff if you don't believe in it!"

Blushing she glared at him, "I may have been curious but after some research it clearly shows that they are not real!"

"You-" He was about to respond when some guys bumped into him, knocking him towards her. She held out her hands to help catch him but he had caught himself and was glaring at the thugs that now surrounded them.

"Hey you bumped into me, aren't you going to apologize punk."

She watched with wide eyes as her companion pulled out a few sticks of dynamite. Oh god, why couldn't she enjoy a normal day at the zoo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ep 15: Clash! Survival Snow Battle**

"Wait why are you with them Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna asked as she stepped out of her pose.

"Well Bianchi-san said she would teach me how to make Italian custard and it sounded fun, plus I love the cold!"

"Why would you want to learn cooking from her, unless…" Tsuna looked at her in horror, "Are you planning on killing anyone?"

He honestly looked scared and she couldn't help but laugh, "No, of course not. I'm just trying to learn how to make a dessert."

"Tenth, I don't think she knows." Gokudera whispered.

"This is bad, I think we should stop-"

"Know what?" Bianchi, glaring at the two boys.

"Nothing!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Ep 16: Escape from Death Mountain**

"He did what! Wait are the rest of you fine?"

"The rest of us are fine Satsuki-chan." Kyoko laughed, "But that giant turtle did hurt Tsuna-kun a little."

"Oh okay, where are you guys now?"

"We're at the hospital, Tsuna-kun needs to get a few of his wounds checked out so he'll be staying here for a while."

She had seen Tsuna go through a lot but he had never ended up in a hospital before. Maybe she'll go pay him a visit, see how he was doing, maybe bring him some food.

"It's too late right now, but I'll visit him tomorrow. Goodnight Kyoko-chan."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ep 17: Don't Make Noise**

This was the room number the nurse had given her when she asked about Tsuna. It was a bit after lunch time so he should be hungry. Clutching the wrapped bento with one hand, she knocked on the door.

"Excuse me." She slid open the door and came face to face with not her bumbling friend, but the one and only Hibari Kyoya. "Hi-Hibari-san, what are you doing here?"

"Recovering," He smirked at her. Physically he looked fine, a bit paler than usual but that could be from the contrast of the black pajamas. "What do you want herbivore?"

"Is-is Tsuna-kun in here?"

"No."

Right, she looked at the empty bed then at the box in her hands then at the prefect. "Would you like some lunch Hibari-san?" Since Tsuna was missing she didn't want the food to go to waste. She may not particularly care for the prefect, he scared her more than anything but he had helped her out at the snowball game. Tossing the green ball into her hands and leaving without beating anyone up.

He said nothing, just stared at her and she immediately regretted her actions.

It was too late to go back now, so she just set it on the table next to his bed, uttered a goodbye and left.


	18. Chapter 18

** Ep 18: Poisoned Love Chocolates **

"Don't you have something for me." It wasn't a question but rather a command. It seems everything this man said always turned into a demand whenever he talked to her. Normally she ended up giving in but today she was feeling a bit brave, or rather a bit stupid she would think in hindsight.

"Mhm? I do?"

Hibari scowled, he had seen her passing out chocolates to all of the herbivores she gathers with and he didn't like the feeling it gave him. "Don't play games with me, I'll bite you to death." He growled at her and Satsuki felt a shiver of fear go down her spine.

"I-I was kidding Hibari-san." She said, giggling nervously as she reached into her bag and pulled out the last box of chocolates. "Happy Valentines Day."

Reaching out Hibari took the box of chocolates a smirk clear on his face, "Acceptable."

"S-Satsuki-chan we're headed home!" Tsuna called out, yelping in fear at the glare Hibari sent his way.

"I'll see you later Hibari-san!" Satsuki bowed slightly before running back towards her friends.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ep 19: 100% Accuracy? Ranking Anything.**

Satsuki watched with interest as a young boy with blond hair emerged from the Rui's dog house. Soft brown eyes met her own darker brown and both of them froze.

"Cute." She unconsciously sighed before shaking her head and focusing on the boy who had crawled out of her dog's house. He had blond hair and was obviously not japanese, he was also holding a giant book in his arms and that was suspicious. The only suspicious people she had seen recently were friends of Tsuna, so it wasn't a hard conclusion to come to.

"Are you friends with Tsuna-kun?" She asked, offering the slightly scared boy a smile.

"You know Tsuna-nii?"

"Tsuna-nii, are you another one of his brothers." She asked.

"Can you help me, I need to find Tsuna-nii."

Satsuki smiled, "Sure, let me just put my things inside and I'll take you to his house."

* * *

Satsuki watched in fascination as the objects that were originally on the table began to float up into the air. She noticed the boy she had brought over to Tsuna's house, Futa, had glazed over eyes as he stared into space.

"Satsuki-nee-chan is number one most likely to attract the attention of Hibari Kyoya." He said and everyone in the room froze.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna flinched as he looked at Satsuki as if wanting her to confirm or deny this ranking.

"I-I don't know!" Brows furrowed she looked back at Tsuna. "I mean he's just bullying me right?"

"What about me!" Haru cried out beside her, "Rank the most attractive parts of me!"

Glad that the attention was off her, Satsuki pushed the thoughts of Hibari being attracted to her to the back of her head. She was still in middle school and had no time to pay attention to boys in that way. What would her mother say!


	20. Chapter 20

**Ep 20: Sudden Attack**

When Satsuki stepped out of her house she didn't expect the four members of the disciplinary committee to be waiting for her.

"We will be escorting you to school onee-san." One of them said, "Under the orders of Hibari-san."

Escorted to school? Satsuki felt sweat beading on her forehead. Was today the day Hibari would kill her, did he send an escort so she wouldn't run away? As they walked along the path to school Satsuki felt more self conscious of how this might look to other people, even other students. This felt like a death march.

"Sat-Satsuki-chan." Looking at the source of the voice she found Tsuna's fear stricken face staring at her.

"Good Morning Tsuna-kun." She greeted, "It seems Hibari-san has sent an escort to take me to school this morning."

"An escort!" Tsuna took in the four impatient looking teens that surrounded her.

"This is probably a response to the recent attacks on Namimori students." Reborn said, "You should be happy Satsuki-chan."

"I feel more like I'm being taken to my death." Satsuki sighed.

"Hibari-san does not tolerate tardiness." One of the men said, scaring both Tsuna and herself.

"I-I'll see you later Tsuna-kun, if I'm still alive."

"Fighting Satsuki-chan."


	21. Chapter 21

**Ep 21: Wounded Friends**

"Hibari-san still hasn't returned."

"Don't you think it's been too long?"

"He should've wiped the floor with those guys already."

"You don't think he's... "

Satsuki was locked in the disciplinary committee club room. Apparently Hibari didn't want to kill her, but rather he wanted to lock her up in a room for most of the day. She would've made more of a fuss if he was stuffing her in a broom closet but the luxurious reception room was large and had food and drinks in it.

She was able to catch up on her homework and nap but she could hear the disciplinary members guarding her door and it was disheartening for some reason.

"No Hibari-san would never lose!" Someone snapped from outside.

Satsuki had to agree with them, there was no way someone could defeat Hibari, but then again he was only a kid.

Shaking her head she knew that everything would be alright. There is no way Hibari would lose.

That being said, she couldn't explain the dread building up in her stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ep 22 Unforeseen Evil Influence**

"Don't forget the milk Satsuki." Her mother called after her.

"I won't!" She said as she closed the door behind her and making her way to the store. At the end of the school day, since Hibari-san hadn't come back those four guards of hers took her home before running off. There was still no news of Hibari, and she hadn't seen Tsuna or the others for a while either. Something was happening and she felt a bit annoyed that she was out of the loop.

A familiar figure at on the park bench reading a book.

"Haru!" Satsuki smiled and made her way to the girl.

"Ah! Satsuki-chan! Haru is so happy to see you!" Haru pulled out her headphones. "Are you headed somewhere."

"The store for my mom." She replied, before taking a seat next to her, "What are you reading?"

"Oh this, it's the study of-" They both heard something rustling in the bushes behind them and turned to find nothing instead they turned back to the book. "It's for my tests that are coming up, Haru is trying to memorize the names of the different species that lead up to the human race."

"Wow, we never learn that stuff in our school."

"Really? Maybe it's because Haru's school is private?"

"Ma-" The sight of a faceless thing with long nails caught Satsuki's eyes and she let out a scream. "What is-"

"HA!" A familiar girl wearing white pants and a long red tunic flew in and kicked the monster in the face.

"How dare you target defenseless women!" She snapped at the now unconscious monster.

Satsuki and Haru got to their feet and stared down at the slightly twitching body of the man.

"Oh there you are Haru-san, Satsuki-san." Looking up Satsuki came face to face with the older version of Lambo who offered them reassuring smiles. "You're okay now."

"I'm glad I was paying attention to Haru and Satsuki-san like I was told." I-Pin said, "Reborn-san asked us to keep an eye on you in case anything weird began to happen."

"L-Like this?" Satsuki asked, looking at the figure on the floor.

"Yes."

"Haru is so glad!" The girl sighed but immediately jumped back when the thing on the floor began moving.

She felt Lambo pull her behind him as I-Pin took a stance in front of them.

"Stay with them Lambo!" I-Pin said.

"Okay, come on Haru-san, Satsuki-san, let's leave this to I-Pin."

"R-Right."


	23. Chapter 23

**Ep 23: The Final Deathperation Shot!**

"What's going on I-Pin, Lambo where is everyone?" Satsuki asked.

"The Young Vongola went after the people responsible for the attacks on his classmates." Lambo replied, "We were instructed to watch over you."

"Hahi! That's really dangerous!" Haru gasped.

Didn't Hibari-san go to the same place, Satsuki wondered. The dread that had been building in her stomach began to grow once again. He was supposed to be invincible so he wouldn't need backup...right.

As if noticing her dread Adult Lambo ruffled her hair, giving her a reassuring smile when she looked up at him. "It's going to be fine Satsuki-san."

"Don't touch Satsuki-chan with those dirty hands you pervert!" Haru snapped at Lambo, but it was too late, Satsuki already felt better.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ep 24: Fighting Back in Different Ways**

Satsuki watched as I-Pin finished tying up the unconscious monster like being. Making sure the bonds were extra tight just in case he woke up anytime soon. Unlike Haru who didn't seem to think the adult versions of I-Pin and Lambo were the same people as their younger counterparts, Satsuki was able to put two and two together.

As a result she took Lambo and Reborns words about being in mafia seriously. When Gokudera-kun showed up and began to call Tsuna the tenth and boss she knew something was up. When the boy pulled dynamite out of his pockets to blow someone away she knew she had gotten herself tangled into something crazy.

She just wanted to have a normal life, go to school, get into a good university and become a middle school teacher. She didn't want to be involved into anything dangerous.

Though watching Haru argue with the older Lambo filled her with warmth. She doubted she could just forget about them now. She knew she wouldn't be able to let them go.

Pink smoke filled the air and as it cleared the younger versions of I-Pin and Lambo were back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ep 25: I Want to Win! Moment of Awakening**

Satsuki watched with concern as Haru sunk to her knees.

"Hahi! What is he doing?!" She cried out in anger, "He must be insane, going into a criminal's hideout!"

Satsuki kneeled down beside her, "I'm sure he'll be fine Haru-chan. Tsuna-kun isn't alone."

Lambo laughed as he pointed at Haru, "Haru is crying!"

"I-I'm not crying!" Haru said, her voice shaking as a result of the tears.

Satsuki laughed gently and pulled the other girl into a hug. "You're going to be marrying a Mafia boss Haru, you have to be stronger than this!"

"You're right Satsuki-chan, I'm going to marry a Mafia boss, I can't let this make me cry." She sniffed, wiping some of her tears away. "Tsuna-san, stay strong!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Ep 26: The End and From Then on**

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Satsuki dropped the laundry in her hands onto the floor. "W-What are you doing in my room!"

"Stay quiet herbivore." He growled at her, "I'm trying to sleep."

Satsuki gulped as she gathered her fallen clothes, looking up from time to time to see the schools scariest student lying on her bed. He was covered from head to toe in bandages and from her visit to Tsuna's house this afternoon she had heard that Hibari was very injured and was resting in the hospital.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital Hibari-san?" She asked, putting her things down on her desk as she slowly edged towards her bed.

He didn't respond and a look at his face revealed that he was sleeping. She debated going down and calling her parents, who were away at her grandparents for the holiday but decided against that. She had a feeling that her parents would find a way to blame her for Hibari's appearance in her room. It would be better if her parents didn't know a boy was in her room, they were really strict.

Looking over at his sleeping face she could see the bruises and scrapes on his face and the bandage covered arms and neck. It was pitiful but she had a feeling that if she mentioned this to him he would probably hit her or something. He always liked to pick on her, this was probably just another way to bully her.

"I'll go make something for us to eat Hibari-san." She said as she edged out of her room.

"I want hamburger steak." He spoke up, stopping her in her tracks.

"S-Steak?" Satsuki wasn't even sure she could make that, let alone have the ingredients for it. "I don't think you're well enough for that yet Hibari-san, I'll make some porridge instead." Also how dare he come into her house and demand for food as if she was his personal maid, he should just go on to the hospital and have one of his underlings do it for him. Of course she would never say such a thing to him out loud, she still had a will to live.

"Hm."

Taking that as approval she quickly left her room, hoping he would leave once he was fed.

That didn't happen, he stayed for the entire break, only leaving once her parents arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after episode 26 but before episode 27 because in 27 suddenly they're second years so I assume there is a small break, and also given how injured everyone was and how better they got, I assume there was a resting period!


	27. Chapter 27

**Ep 27: Eating Sushi to Celebrate Moving up a Grade**

"It's awfully noisy." At the sound of that voice Satsuki looked away from Tsuna and Gokudera arguing with each other and at the owner. It was Hibari and he looked completely healed, good. Now he didn't have any excuse to come to her house anymore. It didn't take long for the students around them to walk briskly away.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna looked shocked to see him, "Huh? Didn't you graduate?"

Brown eyes widened, yeah Hibari was a third year before the break, he should've been in high school now. Terrorizing the high school students and leaving her along.

He smirked, and Satsuki had a feeling he could read her thoughts, "I'm free to choose what grade I'm in." He replied simply.

"Huh?" The expression on Tsuna's face said it all.

The smirk on his face turned into a chilling smile, "Nobody can use conventional wisdom to restrict me." Or rather, Satsuki thought, no one was going to tell him he had to leave without facing the pain of his tonfas. "So I'll be laying down the law as a member of the disciplinary committee."

Gokudera, hot headed as always turned to the prefect, "What you wanna fight?"

Satsuki sighed and turned around, she wasn't going to get caught up in this mess.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ep 28: No Way! I Killed Him?**

"Don't forget the milk this time, you forgot it last time!" Her mother yelled at her through the window.

"Hai, hai." Satsuki sighed, kneeling down to pet Rui on the head. Hopefully this time she wouldn't be targeted by a hitman just for knowing Tsuna and his crazy tutor.

Making sure she closed the gate behind her, she began to make her way to the shopping district. As she turned the corner she came face to face with a very familiar prefect, who had stopped just inches before her.

"Hi-Hibari-san." She flushed, taking a few steps back so he wasn't towering over her. She could hear something going on in Tsuna's house and had a feeling he had come from there.

"Oh, what are you doing on the streets?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"I-I was going grocery shopping." She laughed nervously, holding up the basket between them to prevent him from coming closer. The basket was pressed between the two of them and she had a feeling that if she let go of the handle, it wouldn't fall due to their bodies.

His grey eyes looked into her own brown until she felt her lungs protesting at the lack of air. He smirked at her and dropped something into her basket, "Don't linger too long herbivore." He said to her before walking past her and continuing on his way.

Looking into her basket Satsuki pulled out a piece of paper with what seemed to be ingredients for a bento box. Eye's widened as she began to think of the implications of this piece of paper. Was this Hibari's way of telling her she needed to make a bento for him? What if she didn't do it? Would he kill her or worse beat her up.

Feeling a headache forming she continued on her way to the market.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ep 29: Her Lover is Broccoli**

"Onee-San." Satsuki gulped as the disciplinary member saluted her.

Her fingers tightened on the blue bento box in her hands. "Is-is Hibari-san here?"

"Hibari-san is on the roof."

"Thank you." She bowed at the teen and turned around, making her way towards the stairs that led to the roof. He would be up there and hopefully the bento box she had made would be what he wanted. Her mother was a bit suspicious as to why she was preparing another bento box, even questioning her if it was for a boy.

_"It's for Hibari-san mom." She had answered, "He protected the school when everyone was being attacked."_

_"Ah, that handsome disciplinary committee leader?" Her mother smiled, "If that's the case here put some of these in there too." Satsuki stood in shock as her mother bustled around the kitchen stuffing the bento box with more meat and vegetables._

_Did her mother just call Hibari handsome? Why? How?_

_"Have you met Hibari-san before mom?" She asked._

_"Once in the market he stopped someone from stealing my bag." Her mother happily recounted._

_Her mother knew nothing of Hibari's bad personality, she was hero worshipping him. "If you're making a bento for him Satsuki does that mean you have a crush on him?"_

_"W-What! Of course not!" She denied, that last thing she felt for the prefect was affection._

_Her mother giggled giving her a sly look, "I think he would make a fine son in law."_

_"Mom!"_

_"He's so polite and respectful, he would be perfect for you Satsuki."_

_"MOM!"_

She didn't want her mom to like Hibari, because that gave him the advantage. If she ever went to her parents and said that he was bullying her or pushing her around they would obviously be on his side, or at least her mother would be. Though whenever her mother had her mind set to something, her father wouldn't argue with her about it.

She pushed open the door to the roof and found Hibari lounging in the sun, a cute yellow bird resting in his hair.

A grey eye popped open and he took in her appearance.

"I-I brought the bento Hibari-san." She held out the blue box.

"Hm." He sat up, one arm hanging over his knee. "Sit."

Gathering up her courage Satsuki took a seat where he had indicated and opened the bento and held it out for the prefect.

"Feed me."

"Hibari-san!" She began to protest but the glare he sent her way made her stop. Gulping she nodded and used the chopsticks to pick up a piece of meat and with trembling hands raised it to his lips.

He watched her with cool eyes as he took the food into his mouth. They repeated this for a few more bites before the silence became too much for her. She was used to having lunch with Tsuna and the others who never had a quiet moment.

"My mother added more meat and vegetables when she found out it was for you." She spoke up, "I tried to stop her but she insisted you get more than enough." He smirked at her before accepting another bite. "She was very thankful of you stopping a thief who had taken her purse."

Halfway through the bento he grasped her hand and took the chopsticks from her. He reached into the box and picked up some of the mini broccoli from the mixture and held it out for her. "Eat."

Gulping she shyly opened her mouth and took the vegetable into her mouth. She almost choked when she realized that she had used the same chopsticks as him. They had an indirect kiss. Flushing at the thought she refused to look him in the eyes anymore, keeping her eyes trained on the bento.

Hibari's smirk widened and he took the box from her. "No broccoli next time, got it herbivore." He said before turning his attention fully to the bento, dismissing her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ep 30: Hide and Seek on a Luxury Cruise**

"I'm sorry Reborn-san but my parents are visiting my grandparents. I need to keep an eye on the house."

"It's fine Satsuki-chan, "We'll see you when we get back."

Letting out a sigh, Satsuki began walking back to her kitchen where she had her lunch. She wished she had her parents here so she could go on a cruise with her friends but oh well. Maybe with everyone gone she could have a quiet couple of days.

Entering her kitchen her eyes met grey. "Hi-Hibari-san!" He was sitting at the dining table eating  _her_  lunch as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"I said no more broccoli." He said to her as he pushed the broccoli of  _her_  lunch to the side.

She wanted to demand he leave her house but she valued her life. "I didn't know you were coming over Hibari-san."

"Hm."

Maybe it wouldn't be a quiet couple of days after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, starting a new mini-series where I write a short or long piece based on each episode of Hitman Reborn.


End file.
